kellstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Anyad (Country)
A country in the southern area of the Linnnes Continent. Anyad, the country, is the centerpiece of action within the novel. Events begin here that shape the world for centuries to come, starting with a family war and ending with a successful rebellion against century long invaders. History Anyad started out as a primitive colony, the base of where pseudo-humans evolved from the deep waters and settled along the shores of Anyad and Eaitham. Eventually population grew and the species progressed, migrating into the mainland. They began farming, making pottery, and domesticating animals as they went. The first semblance of a monarchy began almost a thousand years before Anyad was considered a nation. Where Tario Falls and Viola Keep now lie, a great empire was built of mountaineers and hunters. They lasted until the first king of Anyad was proclaimed in the year 8050, and borders were disputed alongside the Nerwanians and the tribes that would later unite to form Eaitham. Later, Jefrinry and Jadenraq would break off into their own colonies, and then become independent countries. The first king was Estan of Voldug, known for his commanding presence yet just judgement. Viola Keep was the first capital of Anyad. Almost 2500 years later, it was moved to the capital of Anyad, commonly referred to as Anyad City. It meets at the point of three rivers; Colbert, Blue, and Stone. River trade is popular, which comes along with smuggling issues. However, Anyad thrived, becoming one of the biggest cities in Linnnes. An attempt at education began in 2589, when King Jafen’s wife, Queen Mera, commissioned the building of a university. After Jafen’s death a few months later, the project was discontinued. The building became a lord’s manor, and prospective students and professors turned to Nerwana, where an academy was built. Politics The line of monarchy in Anyad had always been kept by the Voldug family; early laws stated that only a man could rule, a rarity within the continent of Linnnes, when typically women held power. Monarchy and inheritance are important in Anyad. The first son is always the heir, unless he is disowned by his father or exiled by the king. Anyad forbid their woman to fight, rule, or make laws. If a man has only daughters he must choose another man to be named his heir. Kings operate under a high council that upholds the laws of the nation. No law can be forsaken without an unanimous vote. The king has absolute authority over commoners, and the council members represent thirteen powerful Families; Voldug, Idella, Garden, Deklen, Tario, Stone, Jesdin, Ellis, Carver, Colbert, Sealve, Torvar, and Stokur. Military Anyad has a heavy cavalry, well-trained, on top of disciplined foot soldiers. They’re best known for their defensive abilities and talent of assessing terrain. Anyad possesses an above average amount of navy for military purposes. Within the population, ten men are drafted for every one hundred to keep Anyad’s army numbers up. They are trained at the major city closest to them. Drafting occurs every ten years, or whenever a war is on the horizon. Boys are considered men at age seventeen. In the care of war, 25 out of a hundred men are drafted. Religion The prominent religion in Anyad is Naturalism; in every family, one member is expected to give up their titles and become an apostate. Anyone can do so willingly; many peasants have turned to the church to escape starvation. Religious riots began in the year 2000, after a prophecy was told that in a thousand years the world would either be destroyed or one of the gods would come save it. Because of this, calendar years count down backwards towards the prophesied day. Resources and Trade Anyad is a rich mining land for natural resources and metals. It has good relations with its neighboring countries, even the xenophobic Jadenraq. It considers Wells Island to be one of its provinces, though the Islanders would say differently, as they have been granted no rights or protections, and no taxes have been collected from them in decades. The main roadways out of Anyad City are paved with kellstone, and the entirety of the Shinien road has been paved, earning the nearby forest the name ‘Stone Forest’, and nearby villagers the surname of ‘Stone’, associated with prominent merchants. Coast life in Anyad is thriving with ports and trade. Major trade points in Anyad include Deklen, Voldug, Anyad City, and Idella Castle. Shinien is all but abandoned after multiple disastrous floods that heavily decreased the population. It has lost its former glory as a port city. People Culture and Tradition The country is disappointingly misogynistic. Homosexuality is frowned upon in Anyad. It is all but forbidden among the nobles, but more accepted with commoners. Anyad people also employ a strict gender binary. Oddly, nobles who are nonbinary are more accepted than commoners. Every member of a noble family has their own bodyguards from the time they are away from their nursemaids. Boys are trained as soldiers are, and some girls, though it is frowned upon. The usual number of bodyguards ranges from one to two. The more important the noble, the more guards they require. The colors of Anyad are deep violet and green. Their standard is three intertwined rings of gold. Every soldier wears the standard on their chest - Anyad armors are light. Commanders wear green tunics and commonmen wear brown. Nobles in war wear deep violet. The common people are relatively modest, though lowcut blouses are common, and they prefer no sleeves in summer. Legs must never be shown past the ankles in old custom. Beads within hair signify an Anyad’s family. Purple beads represent siblings, green represent children, and yellow represent marriage. White beads are of deceased siblings, black deceased spouses, and gray deceased children. The beads are laced within a single wherever an Anyad prefers. Traits and Appearance Anyad people tend to have low voices, and steady accents, a mix between British and Kenyan. In Deklen, the accents lean more towards a Southern American accent. Anyad people themselves are dark skinned, with very curly, thick hair, thick brows, and a tall stature. Their hair runs either brown or red, and eyes shades of green and violet. Red hair is more common in the Northeast, brown in the midlands and the South. Sharp angles comprise their features, usually with bold noses and prominent chins. Andrismen The Andris Mountain Range covering the northern part of Anyad, along with the Fenley Woods, is home to outlaws of every nation, known as the Andrismen. They are experts in guerilla warfare and ambushes, while always on the move to keep their location hidden. Category:Countries